Mordecai
Mordecai is a blue jay who works at the Park. Appearance Mordecai is a 6"3 tall 23-year old blue jay. His upper head, wing-like arms, and back are mostly a darker blue. while his lower face and chest are white (and a few times pale-blue) with a faint, blue line down the length of his chest being visible. Thick, black stripes circle the sides of Mordecai's head; ending at his facial line. His black nose is found on his grey beak between his two eyes. Two white lines are found on both of his lower wings with two thinner, black lines on each of his fingers and three tail feathers. Mordecai's legs are grey (sometimes brown) with black stripes across the width and two toes. Bio Mordecai was first seen with Rigby at the Then later, Mordecai Personality Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are unrelated to work. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits—both good and bad—throughout the series. * Artist- '''In "Bad Portrait", it was revealed that Mordecai did go to art school. However, it has been shown that he has bad portrait skills. In a flashback he tried to draw a lady, and it was so bad, she ran away crying. Another time was when he was failing Sculpture, and his friend Sad Sax Guy advised him to make a sculpture of his instructor's "human form", however that, too, was a disaster. * '''Leadership - Mordecai has some notable leadership skills, as displayed in many episodes, such as "Exit 9B". * Video Game Master - Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in "It's Time" because of Rigby's constant bragging about going out with Margaret, "Jinx", and "Bet to Be Blonde" when Rigby cheats and unplugs Mordecai's controller). Mordecai is always player one, except at the end of "Death Punchies". * Educated ''' - Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (as mentioned in the episode "More Smarter"), but also a college education (although, in "Fool Me Twice", Rigby said that Mordecai never graduated, but it may not be true). However, he was outwitted by Rigby when the latter got him to drink "RigJuice". * '''Skilled Liar - In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar and ultimately emerged victorious. * Truthful - Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, unlike Rigby, but he is also very truthful. For example, in "The Power", Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. * Skilled at Staring - '''Mordecai has shown that he can go hours into a staring contest. He did so against Peeps in the episode of the same name and won, even though he couldn't blink after the contest and had to go to the hospital. * '''Heavy Sleeper - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Rigby has to gently shake him to get him to wake up many times. (Examples: "Ello Gov'nor", "This Is My Jam" and "Really Real Wrestling"). He also managed to sleep through being sent to Australia in "Mordecai and Rigby Down Under". * Guitar Player - In "This Is My Jam" and "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys", he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. * Enhanced Strength - This greatly varies from episode to episode, though he is always seen to be much stronger than Rigby; this is notable when the two engage in a game of Punchies. However, while not on Skips's or Muscle Man's level, there are several evidences that Mordecai possesses well above average strength, as he has on several occasions bashed his way through locked doors ("Just Set Up the Chairs"). In fact, he's so strong that he can break a broom with one punch and easily rip a shirt as shown in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". However, his most recent and impressive feat of physical strength is shown when he bashed Death Bear across a room and through a wall in the episode of the same name. * Coffee Drinker - Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In "Free Cake", the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. * Speeches - Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. "Don", when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront and mend Rigby's relationship with his brother; "Rage Against The TV", when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost to help with beating the Hammer; in "Muscle Woman", when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her; and in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-synching. Another example would be when Mordecai apologizes to CJ to calm her down in "Yes Dude Yes". Also, he gave a protest speech to Margaret being trapped in the Voice Messaging Control Center in "Butt Dial", begging her not to play the message that contained the song Mordecai made up about how it would be like if they were together forever. However, it didn't work. He is also shown to give a great speech in "Exit 9B", which Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. claimed touching. In "Do or Diaper ", he explained to Margaret about the bet, and admitted that he likes her. * Kind-Hearted - Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. He also admitted a certain secret to save his life. The only major time he wasn't kind-hearted was in "It's Time" when he pushed Rigby off of a microwave, killing him, though it was out of anger, and he was immediately regretful of his actions. * Musician - Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", "Karaoke Video", and "Butt Dial" he sings nice and clear, although he tends to be off-key. Also, he seemed to know about a band called Brain Explosion that Rigby didn't know about in "This Is My Jam". Also, he listened to a song on repeat for five days in "Yes Dude Yes". * Slacker - Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency of slacking off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. * Skilled Fighter - Mordecai is very good at fighting others, as seen in many episodes. Examples are Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost in "The Night Owl", Chad and Jeremy in "Replaced", Carrey O'Key and Carl in "Karaoke Video" and The "Family" "Restaurant" people in "Out of Commission ". He is also skilled in the powerful martial arts of Death Kwon Do and can perform many amazing techniques when wearing the proper attire. * Lousy Swimmer - It is seen in "Meat Your Maker" when the hot dogs put Skips, Pops, Benson and Mordecai to marinate, he was practically drowning. Though this might not be true, considering the fact that it was marinade and not water. * Party Animal - In "Party Pete", "See You There", and some other episodes, it shows that Mordecai really likes to party. * Sanitation - Even though Mordecai is a party animal, he is good at cleaning up major parties. This is shown in "Replaced", "Butt Dial", "Party Pete", etc. * Snoring - It is seen in "Ello Gov'nor" that he snores when he sleeps. * Ladies Man - Despite the fact he has a crush on Margaret, he has earned attention of Starla from "Muscle Woman", CJ, and his 12 dates from "Yes Dude Yes", though Rigby was the one who set him up for it; possibly Ladonna from "Access Denied", and a woman from "Do or Diaper" gives him her phone number when Mordecai was practicing his kissing. * Skilled Rapper- Along with Rigby, he is shown on occasions such as "Rap It Up" and "Party Pete" rapping very well. They also tried to teach Pops how to rap in order to take on the CrewCrew to prepare him in their rap battle. * Skilled Dancer - As seen in "TGI Tuesday", Mordecai is a skilled dancer. * Donut Master - Seen in "Carter and Briggs", wherein Mordecai along with Rigby practice the art of "donut driving", and eventually master it thanks to Muscle Man's tutelage. They also manage to win the contest in the episode. * Skilled Dodgeball Player - It is revealed in "Dodge This" he is quite an impressive dodgeball player, easily eliminating most of the Thunder Girlz until it was left to him and CJ. More information on this can be found on the episode page. * Imaginative - Both Mordecai and Rigby seem to have an active imagination. They tend to have a lot of creative ideas, but as shown in "Video 101", they unfortunately lack a sense of when those ideas become too many, or when they are just simply over the top. * Motorcycle Driving - In "Play Date", despite having some trouble in the beginning, he quickly learned how to ride a motorcycle from CJ when they were being chased by a bunch of angry demonic parents. * Navigation - In "Survival Skills", Mordecai seems to have a poor sense of direction, getting himself and Rigby lost in the middle of the woods and only to end up in the same place where they started, he even mentioned that he forgot where the golf cart was located. * 'Generous to a fault '- While he's not a complete pushover, Mordecai finds it hard to say no at times. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party", he didn't object to getting in the helicopter with Margaret because he didn't want to hurt the Smith family's feelings, despite the fact that there would be a chance that CJ would notice (and unfortunately, she did). Main Weaponry *M41A Pulse Rifle * Colt M1911A1 Pistol * Blue Lightsaber Trivia * Mordecai made his appearance in The Beginning of the Chronicles IV * Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Brds Category:Blue Jays Category:Boyfriends Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers